


Geteilter Schmerz

by Emony (artphilia)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Ficlet, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viele Jahre später würde sich Winona kaum noch an diesen Tag erinnern, Chris Pike jedoch schwor sich die Frau im Auge zu behalten. Nicht, weil sie ihm auf Anhieb so gut gefiel, sondern weil George Kirk es nicht mehr konnte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geteilter Schmerz

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag zur Fanfic25 Challenge auf http://treknation.net. Thema: Teilen
> 
> Ich habe mich gefragt, woher Pike wusste, wie intelligent Jim ist, als er ihn in dieser Bar in Riverside traf. Da kam mir der Gedanke, dass er ihn vielleicht schon seit Jahren im Blick gehabt haben könnte.^^

Lieutenant Commander Christopher Pike fühlte sich ohnmächtig, als er die trauernde Witwe auf dem Observationsdeck der U.S.S. Archer stehen sah, ihren neugeborenen Sohn in den Armen wiegend. Sie schien die vielen Anwesenden gar nicht wahrzunehmen, die um sie herum versammelt waren, um der offiziellen Trauerfeier der Kelvin Mannschaft beizuwohnen.

Es war gerade mal vierundzwanzig Stunden her, seit die Archer den Notruf aufgefangen hatte und ihm nachgegangen war. Allerdings hatten sie lediglich die Rettungskapseln und vier Shuttles bergen können. Unter ihnen das Shuttle, in dem Winona Kirk ihrem Sohn das Leben schenkte, nur Momente bevor sie ihren Mann verloren hatte.

Es gab nichts, was Pike der jungen Witwe zum Trost sagen konnte, da machte er sich keinerlei Illusionen. Wann immer er die Frau sah, weinte sie bitterlich. Zaghaft näherte er sich ihr und machte sich schließlich mit einem leisen Räuspern bemerkbar.

Als sie Pike ansah, konnte er die unglaubliche Traurigkeit in ihren Augen sehen, die fortan ihr Begleiter sein würde. „Christopher Pike“, stellte er sich vor, „Erster Offizier.“ Sie nickte lediglich anerkennend. „Ich wollte Ihnen mein Beileid zu Ihrem Verlust aussprechen.“

„Danke“, erwiderte Winona mit heißerer, rauer Stimme.

„Sie haben einen bezaubernden Sohn“, fuhr Pike fort und betrachtete das Neugeborene in Winonas Armen. Sie drückte das kleine Bündel ein wenig enger an die Brust und sah das Baby ebenfalls an. „Wie ist sein Name?“

Ihr Blick glitt wieder hinaus zu den Sternen, weit weg von allem und jedem. Pike glaubte schon, sie wolle ihm nicht antworten, da sagte sie kaum hörbar: „James. Sein Name ist James Tiberius Kirk. Nach meinem Vater und dem Vater meines … Mannes.“ Ihre Stimme brach beinahe am Ende des Satzes. „Es war Georges letzter Wille.“ Ihre Augen suchten wieder die von Pike.

Er nickte langsam und bemühte sich zu lächeln. „Ist er Ihr erstes Kind?“

„Nein.“ Sie schniefte leise und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Pike reichte ihr ein Stofftaschentuch, das er aus seiner Uniformhosentasche zog. „Es ist unbenutzt.“ Damit rang er ihr zumindest ein winziges Lächeln ab, das jedoch so schnell wieder von ihren Zügen verschwand, dass Pike nicht sicher war, ob er es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte.

„Wir haben noch einen Sohn. Er heißt Samuel. Er lebt derzeit bei meinen Eltern auf Tarsus IV.“

Pike konnte der Witwe ansehen, dass es ihm gelang sie abzulenken. Sie war kaum älter als er selbst, womöglich etwas jünger. Er vermochte es nicht mit Bestimmtheit zu sagen. Ihm war es bisher allerdings noch nicht gelungen, die Frau fürs Leben zu finden, geschweige denn eine Familie zu gründen. Vielleicht würde es ihm nie gelingen. Seine Karriere war stets an erster Stelle gestanden.

„Wie alt ist Samuel?“, wollte Pike wissen und zwang seine Gedanken zurück in sein Unterbewusstsein.

„Er wird im Juni vier.“

Jemand kam zu ihnen herüber ans Fenster. Es war der Kommunikationsoffizier, Anna Bolender. Sie war noch nicht sehr lange an Bord der Archer, verstand es aber sich einzubringen. Ihr sonniges Gemüt machte sie auf Anhieb sympathisch.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht?“

„Keineswegs“, erwiderte Pike.

Als von Winona keine Antwort kam, stellte sich Anna ihr kurzerhand vor und sprach direkt ihr Beileid aus. „Ob ich ihn mal halten darf?“ Anna sah das Neugeborene erwartungsvoll an. „Meine Schwester ist vor einem halben Jahr ebenfalls Mutter geworden. Aber da wir hier draußen unterwegs sind, habe ich noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, meine Nichte zu sehen. Sie haben einen Sohn, nicht wahr?“

Winona nickte und reichte Anna zögerlich ihr Baby.

„Wahnsinn! Ich hab noch nie Augen gesehen, die von einem so umwerfenden Blau waren. Er ist ein wunderschönes Baby, Lieutenant.“ Anna strahlte das Baby an und stupste es behutsam an der Nase. „Mit diesen Augen wird er sicher mal ein Frauenschwarm werden.“

Pike konnte das verräterische Beben in Winonas Schultern sehen, als sich ein neuer Weinkrampf ankündigte. Er warf seinem unterstellten Offizier über Winonas Schulter hinweg einen Blick zu und bedeutete ihr, dass sie der Mutter das Kind zurückgeben solle. Zeichensprache verstand Anna genauso gut, wie jede andere Form der Kommunikation und so gehorchte sie dem unausgesprochenen Befehl und ließ Pike mit der Witwe wieder allein.

„Verzeihen Sie ihr. Sie ist praktisch frisch von der Akademie und …“, begann Pike, wurde jedoch von Winona unterbrochen.

„Sie müssen sich nicht für sie entschuldigen.“ Erneut rannen Tränen über ihre geröteten Wangen, die im krassen Kontrast zu ihrem ansonsten blassen Gesicht wirkten. „Sie hat es nur gut gemeint.“

„Ja, das hat sie.“ Als Pike an Winona vorbei sah, bemerkte er zwei weitere Offiziere, die bereits in ihre Richtung aufbrachen. „Möchten Sie etwas spazieren gehen? Sie scheinen sich hier unwohl zu fühlen.“

„Ich … ja“, nickte sie dann und Pike glaubte Dankbarkeit in ihren Augen aufblitzen zu sehen.

Viele Jahre später würde sich Winona kaum noch an diesen Tag erinnern, Chris Pike jedoch schwor sich die Frau im Auge zu behalten. Nicht, weil sie ihm auf Anhieb so gut gefiel, sondern weil George Kirk es nicht mehr konnte. Was Pike der Witwe nie erzählt hatte war, dass er gemeinsam mit ihrem verstorbenen Mann zur Schule gegangen war, bis er in seiner frühen Jugend nach der Scheidung seiner Eltern fortgezogen war.

In gewisser Weise hatte er seinen alten Freund zum zweiten Mal verloren.

Er hatte viele Jahre nicht mehr an George Kirk gedacht, dabei waren sie einst enge Freunde gewesen. Pike teilte Winonas Schmerz daher, wenn auch auf andere Weise, und versuchte so gut es ihm möglich war, für sie da zu sein. Als sie jedoch wieder heiratete und er auf eine längere Mission geschickt und später zum Captain befördert wurde, verlor er sie aus den Augen…

~fin


End file.
